Imagine
by Flibber T. Gibbet
Summary: Let’s imagine a world together. You know, because anything would be better than what’s really happening.


Imagine

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rating: T

Warning: hmm... OOC Naruto; boyxboy, but not that much; character death; and crappy writing

Disclaimer: It is with deep regret that I must announce that the ownership of Naruto does not belong to me. Sucks, doesn't it?

Notes: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Frenchie, happy birthday to you!

I'm a total ass. All my other birthday fics were early, but this is late. I'm so sorry, Frenchie! She also goes by the name of **i'd even wait in the rain** and my lovely beta. Lovely is a relative term. JKJKJKJK! -tries to avoid getting hit- But she knows very well that she lost the bet.

Ahm... what else? You actually heard from me before my birthday! Didya know that Frenchie is exactly one month older than me?

And high school sucks. Thanks for asking. Well, it isn't _too_ bad...

And I really should shut up and let you read.

So, read and hopefully enjoy!

o0oOo0o

Let's imagine a world together.

You know, because anything would be better than what's really happening.

Let's imagine we're in love. That doesn't require much thought, because I already know I

_love__ you, Sasuke, I love you! Just come back! We'll train together and you'll get stronger but just come back. Don't leave me again. I need you, you bastard. I_

love you. So, let's imagine something new.

Let's imagine that your brother didn't kill your family. I'm sure that your father would be really proud of you. I mean, who wouldn't be? Yeah, I guess that means me too… I'm proud to call you my best friend. I'm proud to be your closest person. I'm proud to be your

_lover_

_What?! What the hell are you talking about, teme?_

_Lovers, do you think we could have ever been lovers?_

_I… I… I wouldn't have minded being your_

lover. Was that what we could be called? Lover… the word feels so awkward on my tongue. You know what I think? "Bastard" feels so much better and it seems to have become my nickname for you. Imagine me calling you something stupid like "lover".

Ah, yes, imagining.

Your brother didn't kill your family. I bet you and Itachi would be really close.

Just between you and me, I'd probably be jealous of all the time you would spend with him.

That's another thing, if we weren't who we were, if we hadn't been changed by our pasts, if you weren't on a quest to kill your brother, if I didn't act as a prison for the Kyuubi, do you still think we would have been as close?

Let's imagine we were.

Imagination is power, I can do – we can think of anything we want.

Anything we want.

Let's imagine we were kings of a foreign land. A place where we could be together and no one would give a damn. Somewhere with a huge training ground just for us. We'd spar everyday and I'd so kick your ass all the time.

And ramen. I'm imagining somewhere with ramen, an endless supply with every meal.

Yes, you, me, and ramen. That's how I'd imagine my perfect world.

Did I ever tell you that I love you more than I love ramen? Because I do. So now you know. Don't look at me like that! And don't try to deny those jealous glares you've been giving my ramen.

Let's imagine that you never left us. Heh, Itachi never went psycho, so why would you have to leave?

But, still, to be sure, let's imagine that you never left.

I'm still mad at you, teme! You made a lot of people cry.

Sakura-chan… She wouldn't talk to anyone for days…

Kakashi-sensei… You were a son to him. How could you do something like that to him?

To any of us?

That's just damn selfish of you. We would have helped! We could have helped you get stronger. We have two of the three Sannin, and neither of them is the creepy bastard that you had to go to.

But how the hell could you possibly ever think that you could do that to me? You… you…. bastard. How could you have left **me**?

You know this is the first time I've talked since…

Let's imagine one more thing together, for old times' sake.

I'm squeezing my eyes tight shut, because seeing you would surely ruin my perfect imaginary world.

Let's imagine that when you killed Itachi, that you didn't die too.

_You know this is the first time I've talked since…_

_**Since you died.**_

o0oOo0o

Answer honestly, did the ending surprise any of you? It seems lame and overused, personally. And OOC.

Damn, it seems so hard to write an IC Naruto.

Zomg. I know I promised you all review replies, but there is so much frickin homework.

I'm sorry. -hands you torches and sharp objects-

And this is my first fic totally written on my new laptop!

So, uhm, review if this deserves a review...

And happy belated birthday, Frenchie! You so totally rock my socks.

And may or not hear from me before I turn 14, so here's to being 13!

love,

her bashful uke.


End file.
